Supernatural: Angels in the Atkins
by Drguyks
Summary: The Angels have invaded KC and only the brothers can stop them. Too many characters to list on the site. Season 6 of Doctor Who, Season 3-5 of Supernatural. The sequel to this can only be found in Mediafire. Why? I scanned it instead of typing it up. Message me for the deets.


**Supernatural:**

Angels in the Atkins

It was a dreary, rainy morning and the boys had just come off a case involving a vengeful preacher's ghost who had murdered nuns out in Providence, Rhode Island. Sam and Dean (Winchester for those who don't know) were no stranger to little diners that served non-mass produced fast food. In fact one could argue that they had eating in at least three diners in nearly every state (that is except Hawaii). Dean deeply inhaled the fresh cup of java the cute waitress had served him as Sam read this morning's paper. Someone had dropped some change in the vending machine prior to them, but had neglected to grab the paper, in essence giving it to them for free. Both had managed to chalk it up to a lucky occurrence as they headed to breakfast.

The diner was a faded canary yellow with brick walls and cheap plastic mini-blinds on the windows. The rain continued pelting the side of the building as Sam started reading what he'd found. "Hey Dean," he said breaking the morning's relaxing silence, "police in Missouri are still baffled by museum workers disappearances. No suspects have been found… no persons of interest… No leads."

"So?" Dean asked annoyed by the fact his reverie with the waitress was interrupted.

"So… these disappearances keep happening at night when no one else is present."

"OK, so how do we know this isn't part of some sorta robbery gone wrong?"

"Well for starters nothing has been taken from the museum."

"What else does it say?"

"That… uhhhh… the disappearances started two weeks ago around the same time a new exhibit arrived: Statues of Time: A brief history of statues from the past."

"Sounds creepy… and surprisingly education. Well I know I'm hooked, let's go."

The two finished their breakfast before setting off in their black Impala to Kansas City, Missouri. About two days and one night's stay in the usual cheap motel, they arrived in the city. They had chosen to pose as FBI Agents Alison & Cooper, special agents of missing persons and ritual crimes division. The disappearances had taken place at a somewhat upscale art museum in Kansas City Missouri called the Nelson Atkins. While investigating they discovered that no bodies had ever been recovered and the only thing that remained were odds and ends that the victims were carrying. A security guard's flash light, a mobile phone, a switchblade hair comb, and in one instance an entire purse of one Miss Sarah Hepburne. Having gathered all the evidence that they could, they decided to head back to the hotel room to do more research. As they were leaving, Sam bumped into a sharply dressed woman.

"Excuse me," he said to the frizzy headed woman in a black pinstriped suit and shiny red pumps.

"Sorry she replied looking up from her pamphlet that she'd gotten from the info booth in the center. Dean turned to Sam as they walked away.

Back at the hotel, the boys were busy researching the possibilities. "Ok, what about a Kitsune'?" Dean asked Sam.

"No, they leave bodies with holes in the victims' heads," Sam replied."Mora abduct men in the night leaving their pants behind."

"Yeah, but wasn't one of the vic's a woman?"

"Good point. How about an Incubus/Succubus situation?"

"Maybe, but they usually don't hunt in packs and they aren't ones to cooperate with their opposites. Maybe a changeling?"

"No they usually take children and leave duplicates behind, remember?"

"Oh yeahhhh… right… forgot."

"Look there are a thousand and one things out there that abduct people, and each of them has a calling card of some kind. None of which I might add, matches anything we've got here."

"How about we try callin' Bobby again? Maybe he's got something new." As dean reached over to grab the phone, a packet of papers fell to the floor. Sam had managed to see them and start reading it. His brother was already on the phone, "Hey Bobby… made anyway with our case?"

"Naww – I got nuthin'! It's like someone's abducted 'em and is just holdin' 'em somewhere for shits and grins. For all we know it could be some elaborate hoax to draw in more money," the frustration and disappointment grew even more apparent in Bobby's voice as it vacated the speaker of the cell phone. Dean could tell that this was something foreign even for Bobby, who knew practically everything there was to know about what went bump in the night. "Hey Dean!" Sam had cut in, "Dean!"

"What?" Dean asked. Sam had been leaning over a pile of white papers that looked as though they had been xeroxed and stapled together which had fallen to the floor. The shaggy headed brunette had picked up the stack which he'd been reading while bent over them until now. He addressed his brother, "take a look at this. For the past two weeks a guy by the name of Timmy Jones has been signing the log book around 3:45pm each day since the second day of the exhibit's opening."

"Ok se we got ourselves a witness, or a suspect maybe. Good job Sammy boy."

"Yeah but I never made copies of the log book to take."

"Odd," Bobby cut in. He'd been listening in on speaker phone.

"Right so we go to the museum tomorrow and check out this Timmy Jones guy and see what his deal is," Dean replied, "and we also try and find whoever it was that slipped you the papers."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam replied.

"You two id'jits be careful this could be a trap," Bobby reminded them.

"Ok Bobby… we will," Dean responded as he hung up the phone.

The next day the brothers proceeded prepping for their meeting with Mr. Timmy Jones. They got their salt pistols and shot guns loaded, along with their holy water. The two had mutually decided to don their previous FBI personas to avoid arousing suspicion. At 3:15pm they took the Impala back over to the museum where they would wait for their suspect. They had managed to arrive about 15 minutes before their perp and decided to look around the area. The exhibit was still open and people were gathering around each of the statues.

Some were ancient in appearance: late Greek to early Roman and Mesopotamian. Others were more modern representing pioneers from the area, or a woman who had gone shopping in the 1920's. One was labeled Marduk God of Sun, while another pair were labeled as angels from unknown Chapel, 1585. As Sam started at the angels, he couldn't help shake the feeling that there was something wrong with these two. They had a dark sinister feel to them, although by all appearances they looked like normal statues.

"Hey Dean," Sam called out,"look at these statues. They're so creepy. It's like their eyes follow you wherever you go."

"Sam," Dean stopped and looked back at his brother who'd been meandering behind him "what eyes? Their faces are covered by their hands."

"Good point… still..." the alarm on Sam's wrist watch started beeping. It was 3:45pm, the exact time in which their guy was set to arrive.

"Time to go catch us a bad guy," Dean announced. The brothers left the exhibit and went back to the main lobby where the log book was. A smart looking sandy blonde haired man who was dressed in a museum worker's uniform stood behind the information booth. Dean leaned in and inquired "Is there a Timmy Jones here?"

"Well it's not company policy to share that info," he had a very distinct voice with just a hint of a Scottish accent. Dean reached into his upper breast pocket to remove the fake badge and ID he had. "What if I told you that it was part of national security?" Dean bluffed.

"Well… in-that-case, I'd have to say he's right over there." The man pointed to a boy between the ages of 8 and 9.

"Over where?" Dean replied

"The boy by the entry way to the exhibit."

"You mean the kid?"

"Yeah of course the kid; who else?" a hint of annoyance brewing in his voice.

"Oh, ok then… thanks." The brothers approached the boy who just stood there, fixated by one of the statues in the exhibit. It was a bronzed Chinese warrior from the Terra Cotta Warriors. The boy hadn't heard the brothers' approach and half jumped when Sam (who was better with kids than Dean) spoke. "Excuse me," Sam started, "are you Timmy Jones?"

"Maybe… why? I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"No it's ok; we're from the FBI… see?" Sam took out his fake ID to show the kid. Timmy grabbed and carefully examined it. "It's fake…"

"What? No… no it's not," Sam was flustered.

"Look kid," Dean cut in, "we just wanna know what you know about the missing people."

"Fine… I believe you on that! Look you're gonna think I'm lying or I'm crazy."

Sam shook his head, "No we won't."

"It was the statues" Timmy's eyes went back to the bronzed Terra Cotta Soldier.

"The statues?"

"Yeah… when you don't look at them they move."

"Wait-" Dean cut in again, "so the statues killed the people?" The school boy solemnly nodded his response, staring carefully at the statues still. "Sam statues aren't alive unless I missed something."

"Not unless they're possessed… even then they would move weather they were being watched or not." Sam thought carefully, going through incidents of possessions in his head.

"What if the spirit, or whatever, had some kind of master plan… or maybe liked screwing with people's heads."

"You guys are weird," the kid commented, his gaze locked onto the statue.

"Yeah well… you think statues are alive," Dean retorted

"Point taken"

"Come on, we'll come back later and do a stake out," Sam suggested.

"Later"

"Yeah… later"

The brothers returned to their hotel to discuss strategies and do more research.

"No matter how I slice it," Dean said to his brother "I still find it hard to believe that statues are alive."

"Dean you really find this hard to believe after all we've been through?"

"Just a little… I mean don't you?"

"Yeah… a little… I guess. We should still check it out. For all we know it's something posing as a statue."

"Alright, I'll take the front and you take the back."

"They left for the museum after eating dinner, arriving at around half past eight. The moon shone brightly in the night sky, making it somewhat difficult to hide in shadows. Dean was able to go in through the front after managing to create a distraction. Sam on the other hand was able to sneak through a stairwell door that a guard had just come out of to swap positions with an outside guard. Inside the building, the shadows danced beneath the moonlight, giving the illusion that the place was teeming with life. Dean looked at the statues in the exhibit, as he thought about what Timmy had said earlier. In the back Sam was making his way through another exhibit when he heard something strange. He stopped to listen… it was the sound of tiny bare feet hitting the cold marble flooring. "Odd," he thought to himself, "why would there be a child in a museum at night?"

Sam called out his voice hushed, "Hello?" no response. "Dean is that you?" He heard the sound of laughter like children on a playground. "Who's there?" more laughter. "Dean? Dean can you hear me?"

At first Dean didn't know what was going on. He heard the faint sound of footsteps, but not from those of his brother or a guard. Then he heard something different… something he'd never heard before but seemed familiar somehow. It was the sound of grinding metal… like two gears that shouldn't go together were riding up against each other. Dean wasn't sure what was going on, the grinding was soft and almost distant. He called his brother on his cell. "Come on Sammy, pick up," Dean instructed the ringtone. Sam answered after the third try, "hey Sam," cam his brother's voice "listen, where are you?"

"What do you mean where am I? I'm near the front entrance. Why?"

"Have you seen any children?"

"What? Nooo!"

"Ok, so I'm thinking we got a ghost… or several ghosts actually."

"OK- but that's not why I called. You need to get to the front, now."

"What? Why?"

"There's something going on here that's not normal."

"OK, how's that any different than what we regularly face?"

"This time there is a grinding sound."

"A grinding sound?"

"Yeah, like two pieces of metal being pressed and turned against one another."

"Right…that is odd. Have you been able to determine-hold on…"

"What?"

"I heard footsteps."

"Yeah…and?"

"What kind of ghosts have feet?"

"I don't know…one with a foot fetish?"

"Or maybe it's not a ghost. My E.M. Scanner isn't picking up anything unusual."

"OK, so that rules out ghosts and gods."

"Right, so what else is there?"

Dean stopped in his tracks as the grinding sound got louder. He looked around for the source, but saw nothing there at all. "Listen Dean, I'm gonna have to-" Sam's voice cut out leaving only static. Just then the sound reached a fevered pitch as a mysterious wind picked up. A light appeared in the center of the main hall as a large blue box faded into existence. "What the hell?" Dean asked as he watched, papers flying everywhere. The blue box let out a series of high-pitched whistles, like something electronic was echoing through a long hallway. It finished whatever it was doing with a thud that also echoed through the same hall. "Police public call box?" Dean asked himself, "what the hell is a police public call box?" The doors swung open, revealing a man in a tweed suit with oddly coiffed dark chestnut hair.

"Amy, Rory," the man called out, "you're with me. River can secure the T.A.R.D.I.S. before she leaves and perhaps do some more scans."

"Wh-who are you? Where did you come from? What are you? Are you a monster?" Dean spouted.

"Great," the man gave a sour expression, "natives…" his attention turned to address Dean. "Hello, I'm The Doctor and these are my companions: Rory, Amy, and in the back is River," he spoke with a British accent.

"Hello," a British woman's voice called out from the within the box, as another beautiful redheaded woman, and sandy blonde gentleman exited the box.

"Hello," said the redhead with a Scottish accent.

"Hello," said the blonde with a similar inflection.

"You-your-you're the sexy waitress from the other day in the diner in Rhode Island…"Dean's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed "that's my wife!"

"And you…you're the information booth worker from yesterday!" Dean pointed at the blonde. "How is that possible?"

"Docterrrr," the redhead addressed the man they called The Doctor, "what's he talking about?"

"I don't know…could be anything; shock, perhaps?" The Doctor was analysing the situation.

"Hold on! Are you telling me you two don't remember meeting me earlier this week?" Dean asked.

The couple vehemently shook their heads. "Wait a tick," the chestnut haired man said, "did you say you've met them before?"

"Yeah, but separately…at two different times in two different states."

"States? As in America, the U.S. of?" the blonde questioned; Dean nodded. "Doctor, we're in America. I thought we were going to an alien planet. Instead we're on Earth still. What happened?"

"We were Rory…well we were on our way but it must've been that spike in chrono-energy that knocked us off. Of course it's not just our Earth we're on, but another one…a parallel one."

"You mean to tell me we're in an alternate dimension?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Great-just great," the blonde man, Rory, was clearly flustered by what was happening.

"Hold on-does that mean there's a parallel us somewhere on this planet?" the redhead asked.

"Amy-whatever you're thinking-DON'T! We don't have time for it-lit'r'lly!"

"Well," Amy protested, "why not?"

"Because, right now there's something wrong here-in this room-in this building."

"Docter, what are you talkin' about?" Amy asked.

"Let me guess," The Doctor's attention turned back to Dean, "over the past several days people have gone missing from here, correct?"

Dean nodded his head still filled with slightest hint of confusion, "yeah, so?! Wait-how do you know this?"

Ignoring the question, The Doctor continued, "and someone has mentioned that the statues have changed positions without being moved, or more precisely, they've moved parts of their anatomies that can't normally be moved without being reshaped?"

"Sure-I-I guess so."

"And you're here investigating those disappearances probably posing as a museum worker."

"F.B.I. agent actually…"

The Doctor smiled, "that's brilliant. Well the part where you are investigating and all." His attention turned to his companions, "Amy, Rory, back in the T.A.R.D.I.S.- we're leaving!"

"Right," Amy replied.

"Right," came Rory's response.

"Hold on," Amy looked confused.

"Wait-what-why?" Rory cut in.

"Three excellent questions- we're running and the Angels are here," The Doctor answered heading back into the police public call box.

"Angels?"

"Wait-" Amy interrupted, "Angels-as in The Weeping Angels?"

"Precisely," The Doctor said stopping in the doorway. "Well don't just stand there! Hop in! You too-what did you say your name was again?" his attention turning to Dean.

"Uhhh…I didn't and it's Dean-Dean Winchester"

"Well Dean-Dean Winchester- run for your life!"

"What do you mean 'run for my life?' What's a Weeping Angel?"

"Well follow us and find out," Amy replied as Rory followed.

"Into a blue box? Isn't that a little small?"

"Just follow," Rory instructed as he passed through the doors. Dean shrugged with that smile that said 'OK I'll indulge the crazies.' Once inside his expression changed. Confusion, shock, and awe all merged delicately onto his face as he looked at what could hardly believe. "OK…this…is…different," Dean's jaw slackened slightly before letting out a whistle. "Just what is going on here? How is it that it's bigger on the inside?"

"It's bigger on the inside?" The Doctor queried slightly facetiously, "hadn't really noticed…anyone else?"

Amy & Rory shook their heads, keeping up with The Doctor's lead, "no" they each said.

"River-how 'bout you?"

"No," the frizzy headed woman looking to be in her forties shook her head as she manipulated the console before her, "hadn't really noticed."

"Right, be a douche about it…but seriously, what's going on here?" Dean posed the question.

"Well for starters," the frizzy woman The Doctor called River spoke up," there's been another spike in chrono-energy. Someone has been attacked by the Angels."

"Whoah-hold on-angels? You mean dicks-from-heaven-running-around-in-people's-bodies…they've attacked someone? And who's been attacked? Where's Sam?"

"What are you talking about?" Amy replied.

"My brother Sam…"

"The Angels took him," The Doctor interrupted.

"What do you mean the angels took him? Why would they want him? I mean Castiel can probably just get him back."

"Who's Castiel?" Amy continued.

"An angel…one of the things that took my brother; speaking of which, do you know which one it was?"

"Docter, correct me if I'm wrong, but the Angels don't have names."

"Not counting Bob, no," the Doctor responded.

"What do you mean angels don't have names?" Dean argued. "Of course angels have name! All angels have been given names!"

"Not ours…"

"What kind of angels are they?"

"Weeping Angels…they're living statues from another planet. What are you talking about?"

"Angels…beings from heaven."

"Riiiight"

Ignoring the discussion going on, The Doctor turned to the frizzy headed woman, "River we need to leave and find out why Amy was in Rhode Island four days ago."

"Already on our way sweetie," River reported as the all too familiar grinding sound started up.

"OK, now I'm lost again," Dean continued talking to Amy not having heard the side conversation that had taken place. "Just what the hell is out there? Are you serious about angels from other worlds? Statues are alive?"

Amy nodded again, "yeah they are. They're aliens from another planet. They eat people."

"Rather people's potential energy; temporal-potential energy," River chimed in.

"And when you say 'alien' you mean like…" Dean continued the shock wearing off. "Take-me-to-your-leader?" he said in a mockingly faux alien tone.

"Yeah, kind of," Rory responded.

"Take me to your leader," The Doctor said quietly to Amy. "Do all humans think like him or just the Americans?"

"Just the Americans."

"And you guys hunt them? In this-this," Dean emphatically gestured as he tried to put the pieces together, "space ship of yours?"

"Not exactly," Rory continued.

"Well-exactly-we travel around the universe to see what's out there," The Doctor finally joined in.

"We're explorers," Amy cut in.

"Well half explorers, half helpers, and half hunters."

"Hold on Doctor," Rory counted, "that's three halves. There can only be two halves in any given situation."

"Very good Rory-well-whatever; not the point!"

"We've landed," River announced.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"The better question is when and four days ago in Rhode Island," River looked at the monitor attached to the top portion of the console. "I'm detecting residual Artron energy that's consistent with you Amy; it's a few days old. Also there are other indications that the T.A.R.D.I.S. has been here too. Tell me what else happened that day…anything unusual at all?"

"Well the morning's paper was free to both me and my brother," Dean reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Hold on-OK everyone-just hold on! Are you telling me that we just traveled back in time?"

"No-we're showing you, actually."

"Well that's great! Wait-hold on- if we can travel back in time, then we can stop Sam and me from taking this case."

"No, we can't interfere with people's personal time lines," The Doctor replied.

"But time can be re-written," Amy argued.

"No, because the further we progress from the point of the explosion, the more difficult that becomes," The Doctor explained.

"What explosion?" Dean asked.

"Never mind-not important! Meanwhile, we'll have to go back a few more days so Amy can get a job, and pay for their paper," The Doctor instructed. "Dean anything else we missed?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact there is; Rory here had a job at the museum. He worked at the information booth."

"Alright we'll go to Kansas City and have Rory get a job, as well. Meanwhile, Amy, here's some money for a hotel," The Doctor handed her some cash, "long enough for two weeks. We'll pick you up after we get back."

"Right," Amy hopped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and proceeded to ensure continuity in the time-stream. As Amy got out she watched as it left, knowing that she would have to wait around for The Doctor yet again. She'd been left behind and forced to wait for him so many times she had lost count. This had happened so frequently that she had been given the nic-name The Girl Who Waited. Her husband had been given a nic-name as well, but for different reasons.

Back in the T.A.R.D.I.S., Rory had just left too with similar instructions. Dean stood in the T.A.R.D.I.S., only peering out the doors after the scenery had changed. To the uninformed eye, it appeared as though someone had, or rather some people, were running around and changing the scenery outside. _Don't be silly,_ he thought _I saw them materialize in the museum._

"THE MUSUEM!" he cried aloud. "SAM! I HAVE TO SAVE SAM!"

"You can't, remember?" The Doctor replied. "I'm sorry…I am so very, very sorry. We can't go back and stop the two of you from coming to Kansas City. We just have to keep moving forward."

Dean felt hollow inside; it was as if someone had reached in and yanked out all his guts. He knew of only one thing: find the Angels, and make them pay! He was going to get every last one of them and break them in half…NO…break them into pieces. He would hunt them down and grind them into dust. The T.A.R.D.I.S. materlised back in the museum as the unending rage seethed inside him.

Dean could feel his blood boil as the doors opened. "Dean," river could feel a shift in his personality, "whatever you're thinking of doing…DON'T!" By the time she had begun to stop him, he had already bolted through the doors. He had managed to make his way halfway down a stairwell when she and The Doctor called out again. It was too late to do any good…Dean's mind was already made up. He went to the basement that he memorized in the blueprints that he and Sam studied prior to their hunt. He looked around desperate to find something in the basement, opening door after door, looking in various rooms. As The Doctor and River moved closer to finding him, both knew the window of opportunity to stop him was growing smaller. They heard another smack as he ran out the other doors. They listened as Dean barreled his way back up the stairs. The couple turned and came back the way they had come.

Meanwhile, Dean was already back in the exhibit smashing the stone statues to bits, with a sledge hammer he had found in a room below, while coming up with a plan to destroy the metal ones. Bash after bash found the statues losing to the slaughter. Statues cried out silently in pain and agony as they fell to the Winchester's fury. In the end, only five metal statues remained. Dean gasped for breath as The Doctor found him centered in the room, surrounded by piles of dust and rubble. He & River stared in horror at the destruction the hunter had wrought. "What have you done?" The Doctor questioned.

"I destroyed them…they had to pay and I made them suffer. There's still a few left…now tell me how to destroy them."

"Destroying the Angels won't bring back your brother."

"I know, but it will prevent others from being taken. Besides, that's what we do. We hunt down the things that go bump in the night and we kill them! Now that Sam's gone, that only leaves me!"

"But you don't have to kill them- there is another way!"

"NO! NO! THERE IS NO OTHER WAY! WE CAN'T BARGAIN WITH THEM! THEY KILL US! WE KILL THEM!"

"Fine but I won't be a party to this travesty! River and I need to go retrieve Amy and Rory! We'll leave you to your vengeance!"

"FINE! GOOD RIDDANCE!"

The Doctor turned and shut the doors to the exhibit as he heard the shrieks of the remaining Angels crying out in agony. Dean had managed to find a blow torch in a storage closet in the room, along with some mirrors, trapping the remaining statues in the room with him. After several hours of slicing and dicing them into little chunks, the sun was gaining sky. He knew he had to be quick to erase any evidence that he and his brother were ever here. The hunter smashed the remaining angels, children and all, on his way to the security lab. There he destroyed all remnants of his activities, The Doctor, the Angels, and everything else that had happened. The Angels had taken the remaining guards leaving the place unattended. Dean did one last check before leaving, taking pieces of the metallic Angels with him; pieces that could not be replaced.

He drove off before anyone had arrived and fingered him as the wanted killer. The Winchester did the only thing he could do and went back to the hotel. There he would start notifying Bobby as well as those who knew Sam best about what had happened. He climbed out of the Impala, walked up to the hotel door, and stopped. A letter had been taped to his door. "DEAN" it said on the outside of the envelope. He reached out and plucked the envelope. Upon opening it, he read the following contents:

Dean,

It's Sam! I'm in the year 1902. The Doctor was mistaken when he told you I couldn't be rescued; well-there's a technicality that allows me to be rescued. Since I wrote this letter telling you I can be saved, it allows me to be rescued. It's complicated to explain, especially since it involves that explosion he told you about. Here are the Gallifreyan time coordinates as The Doctor has written them. Also, I have included Amy's number; CALL HER NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

Sincerely,

Sam

Dean dialed the number immediately hoping against all hope it wasn't too late. It rang once, twice, and right before the fourth ring, Amy picked up. "Hello?" came the familiar voice. "Amy?" Dean asked, "it's Dean…listen, I need you to get The Doctor to come by my motel."

"Ok," her Scottish accent was apparent even other the phone, "but why?"

"I'll explain once you guys arrive."

Twenty minutes later the T.A.R.D.I.S. had rematerialised in front of the motel and Dean had shown The Doctor the note. "OK," he said reluctantly, "now it's possible your brother can be saved."

"Alright then," Dean smiled, "let's go."

"No, you must stay here. If anything goes wrong or if the Angels regroup it'll be up to you to carry on. Besides you've had enough time travel for the time being."

"OK- I guess- just…just bring Sam back."

"Well the letter does say it can be done," River replied. The Doctor's team climbed back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and set off to go rescue Sam.

A few days later Dean was outside when he heard an all too familiar sound of metal gears being ground together. It was eleven p.m. when the T.A.R.D.I.S. fully materialised in the parking lot. Luckily most everyone had vacated the area for the evening and thus no one noticed the appearance of a large blue box. The doors opened and Sam stepped out of the police box. "Dean," he said, "you got the letter."

"Yeah, well…but who delivered it?" Dean queried

"I did, just now…before we showed up…and River here dropped the papers in with my case files sometime before that."

"Is that why it took you guys three days?"

"No…it took us twenty minutes to do all that," Rory announced, "but the T.A.R.D.I.S. gets a little glitch on occasion."

"Timey-whimey-wibbly-wobbly," The Doctor stated as if it made sense to everyone present.

"Riiiight," Dean let out another of his smiles pretending like he knew what was going on. "Let's not do this again sometime."

Sam nudged Dean, "Deeean…what my brother means is thank you so much for getting me back to the present. We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Amy smiled.

"Amy, Rory, River-time to go," The Doctor instructed as he re-entered the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Oh by the way, there seems to be some sort of tare in the fabric of your reality. You may want to get that fixed."

"Right," another courtesy smile from Dean, "we'll get right on that."

The T.A.R.D.I.S. started its grinding and whining noises as it faded from sight. The boys headed back to the motel, "well Sammy boy," Dean said, "now I can honestly say we've seen it all."

"You know what something tells me there's still more to come," Sam replied. As if on cue, a man came charging towards the brothers.

"You-you have to help me!" the man panted. "Sh-she's gonna k-k-kill me!"

"Who? What?" Sam got up and brushed himself off.

"Her-" he spun around and pointed away from Sam as a piece of wood flew straight towards his chest, clefting it entwine and leaving a hole where his heart was. Sam studied the now lifeless corpse…fangs…the man is or rather was a vampire. Dean looked up, anxiety covering his face as a girl of about 18-20 years of age emerged. She has long blonde hair, and was dressed in a white tank top blue jeans. On the tank top there was some sort of sparkly demon head.

"OK, who are you and where did you just come from?" Dean asked raising his hand in the air as to block moon light cascading through the trees.

"Uhh…" she started giving an expression as though it should be obviously plaster on her forehead, "I'm Buffy…who are you?"

To be continued… 


End file.
